1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device for use in removing heat from electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as a computer central processing unit (CPU) in a computer enclosure, a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb heat from the CPU. The heat absorbed by the heat dissipation device is then dissipated to ambient air.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device comprises a solid metal base attached to the CPU, and a plurality of flat fins arranged on the base. The base is intimately attached to the CPU thereby allowing it to absorb the heat generated by the CPU. Most of the heat accumulated at the base is transferred firstly to the fins and then dissipates away from the fins. However, as electronics technology continues to advance, increasing amounts of heat are being generated by powerful state-of-the-art CPUs. Therefore, unless size or number of the fins of the foresaid heat dissipation device increase in accordance with the increase of the heat generated by the CPUs their heat dissipation capacity will be insufficient. Unfortunately, the heat dissipation device with increasing size or number fins becomes larger and occupies a greater proportion of the limited space in the computer enclosure, which results in obstructed convection of air in the computer enclosure. Therefore, the heat dissipation device needs to be improved to meet with the heat dissipation demand of the CPUs.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can achieve a greater heat dissipation capability for heat generating electronic device.